


do you want to build a snowman?

by mabufus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like every day when he comes to visit, there is an odd silence. And just like always, Junpei would be the one to break the eerie silence by cracking some stupid joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you want to build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i just really think that junpei would like frozen a lot.......and he would probably run around the dorm singing let it go until yukari threw a shoe at him or something

Just like every day when he comes to visit, there is an odd silence.

And just like always, Junpei would be the one to break the eerie silence by cracking some stupid joke.

“H-Hey, Chidori, do you want to build a snowman?”

“It hasn't snowed yet, Junpei,” Chidori says, taking a quick second from focusing on her sketchbook to glance outside at the hospital window.

Junpei could feel the back of his throat beginning to grow dry. He couldn't believe he asked such a _stupid_ question. “I-I know, it's from a movie I saw recently. Did you see any commercials for it here? It's called _Frozen_. It's about these two sisters, and one of them has the power to freeze things. She kept a distance from her younger sister because she hurt her once. And then, on accident she kind of...well...maybe I shouldn't spoil it for you...”

Chidori doesn't even look at him, just keeps sketching in her sketchbook. “I do not watch TV,” she says curtly.

“O-Oh, right,” Junpei says. “W-Well, it came out on DVD the other day...and since I liked it so much, I bought it...so you could watch it and enjoy it, too. But if you don't want to, that's okay...I'll just set it over here.” He keeps true to his word and sets the DVD box next to the vase of flowers by her bed.

“S-So...how are you feeling today, Chidori?”

She still doesn't glance up at him. “I feel better now that you're here. I was getting a bit lonely.”

“I wish I could visit you all the time.”

“Why is that? I'm nothing special.”

“Hey,” Junpei says, his tone a bit hurt. “You are to _me_. Why do you always have to be so hard on yourself, Chidori? You should like yourself. See yourself the way I see you. You're so beautiful, and you're so talented. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you. ...I like you a lot, ya know. Like _a lot a lot_.” He grins, though he's sure he's sweating bullets.

Chidori giggles. “You're so strange, Junpei.”

Junpei can feel his cheeks beginning to grow hot. “In a good way, right?” he manages to stutter out.

“I guess you could say that,” Chidori replies. She finally looks up from her sketchbook. “Do you really like me that much?” her voice grows quiet. She sounds scared, like a little child. Her grip, though still weak, tightens around the book.

“Y-Yeah, I really do, Chidori. I-Is that okay?” Junpei didn't know why he asked that; he's honestly confused. He knows that no matter what, he would always be in love with her. Even if the world were to end tomorrow, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would still be in love with Chidori Yoshino. “Why do you ask? Is something the matter?”

Chidori's eyes shift back to her sketchbook. If she's scared, she definitely didn't show it. “No,” she says, “I'm just glad.”

That leaves Junpei frozen to his seat. She was _glad_? Holy shit, she was _glad_. Now he could definitely die happy.

One glance at the hospital clock told Junpei that it was time to get back to the dorms. Visiting hours would be over soon, and Junpei didn't want Chidori to get in trouble because he overstayed his welcome. “U-Um, I have to go...but I'll be back tomorrow, okay?”

“Do you promise?” Chidori asks.

Junpei nods furiously. “You've got my word, Chidori.” He gets up from his seat, amazed that his legs didn't feel like jelly and plants a small kiss on Chidori's cheek.

_Oh crap_ , Junpei shrieks internally, _why did I do that? We're not even dating!_

“S-Sorry about that.”

“No need to be sorry. I quite liked it.”

“O-Okay, good...” his heart is beating so hard, he can barely hear the _oh my God_ that's swirling around in his head. “S-So, I'll see you tomorrow?”

Chidori nods, and Junpei hightails his way out of the hospital room to save himself from further embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> and when junpei shows up the next day chidori greets him with a picture she drew of elsa and junpei cries because he's so lucky that he fell in love with her b y e


End file.
